For example, Patent Document 1 describes a TV that detects surrounding noise information, determines whether there is a viewer or not from an image of a camera for taking a surrounding image, and suppresses noise based on the noise information when there is a viewer.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Document 2 describes a recording and reproducing device that generates content analysis information based on an audio signal of contents, generates environmental noise analysis information based on surrounding noise and adjusts volume of an audio signal of the contents based on the content analysis information and the environmental noise analysis information.